In a vehicle provided with a turbocharger, and particularly in the case of an engine in which a water cooling type intercooler is installed integrally with an intake manifold to cool air supercharged by a turbocharger, condensed water is formed on the surface of a fin of the intercooler due to a temperature difference between air before the intercooler and air after the intercooler. If such condensed water is introduced into a combustion chamber of the engine along an intake line, the condensed water is diluted with engine oil within the combustion chamber, boiled to a high temperature within the oil and then vaporized, and vapor is included within the oil, and circulated together with the oil and thus influences respective parts of the engine.
In this case, parts of the engine may be damaged or engine performance may be lowered, fuel efficiency may be deteriorated, noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) may be increased and, thus, durability and reliability of the engine may be lowered.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.